


Lion

by Laulu



Series: Jam Week 2.0 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats are the best and Lion is the best cat, F/M, Jam Bud Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulu/pseuds/Laulu
Summary: Lion always seemed to know what they needed.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Jam Week 2.0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720741
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39
Collections: Steven Universe Completed Recommended Reads





	Lion

Lion had always been a mystery to him.

From their first meeting, he was a pink lion living alone in the middle of the desert for no apparent reason. He later started to understand him over time, as best as he could, and they began a beautiful friendship.

He wasn’t always around, he mostly liked to be on his own, but he seemed to know when he needed him, and he always had the best timing.

And then he realized they had even begun to have a connection. He couldn’t really explain it, he couldn’t even understand it, really, himself.

Sometime later, when Connie and he had their big fight and Lion left with her, he could see the connection between them too from that moment onwards. How Lion always seemed to know where she had to be, what she needed to do. How they could just nod at each other and communicate without a word.

How Lion approached him right after his breakdown and nuzzled him and let him cry and cry on his mane, getting everything out of his chest.

Lion just always seemed to  _ know _ .

So when one day, in the middle of his trip, Lion teleported in from of him, and then growled and stared at him intensely, he knew something was definitely wrong.

He mounted him without a single word. “Take me to her.” was his only response and Lion wasted no time in teleporting them. They landed on Jayhawk’s campus, and he immediately looked around, searching for her.

“Steven?”

He turned to the voice and found Connie sitting on the grass not too far from him, her surprised eyes a little wet and red. He quickly got off Lion and approached her, sitting next to her.

“Love, what happened?”

She let out a wobbly laugh, shaking her head and closing her eyes. “I-it’s no big deal, you really didn’t have to…”

“Connie.” He interrupted her, staring at her with pleading eyes. She turned to him and their eyes connected. Her face fell as her eyes got wet again.

“Okay, c’mere” He hugged her tightly to his body, and let her cry onto his shoulder.

Lion nuzzled between them, pressing his nose against Connie and making her let out a sound between a sigh and a laugh. She untangled one of her arms from around Steven and hugged her pink friend tight against her.

“Thanks, Lion.”

Lion only purred against them.

**Author's Note:**

> Cats are the best and Lion is the best cat.


End file.
